Everybody Talks
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: five times Darcy denied having sex with Jim and one time it happened


It didn't take long for the rumor to spread, not long at all.

* * *

1. Uhora

She sat next to Uhora at lunch time, talking about work and what they do on their time off when Uhora asked her. "So you and the Captain?"

"What about me and Cap?" Darcy asked, sipping her drink. She barely spoke to the Captain since she arrived on the ship three months ago and when she did, she was in full view of others.

"Just be careful with him, he's a player." Uhora stated.

Darcy almost choked on her drink and stared at the other woman. "What? What are you talking about?"

Uhora looked confused. "Aren't you and the Captain sleeping together?"

Darcy shook her head. "No, I've barely spoken to the man. Why would I sleep with him?"

* * *

2. Sulu

"So when where you going to tell me that you and Captain Kirk were seeing each other." Sulu asked her. "I thought we were bros?"

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "When am I getting the wedding invite for you and Pavel's wedding?"

"He isn't eighteen yet." Sulu replied. "Don't dodge the question."

"We're not seeing each other, having sex or anything that can be connecting to that. I suppose you could say we're friends… but more along of the lines of strangers who meet in the halls and say hi."

"Really?" Sulu asked. "I thought the two of you were doing… you know?"

"The horizontal tango? The ride 'em cowboy dance? Negative ghost rider." Darcy stated. "I am a free agent of love and am opened to be wooed."

"Wooed?"

"What can I say? I'm a 21st century gal." Darcy winked at him.

* * *

3. Spock

"I would advise you to cease and desist your relations with the Captain." Spock stated.

"What?" Darcy looked up from the notes on her PADD.

"Your sexual relations with the Captain." Spock repeated. "Though I appreciate the professionalism you show while in the relationship, I worry that the crew will suffer when you two end the course of the relationship."

"No." Darcy stated with a sigh.

"No?" Spock asked in return.

"Just no." Darcy stood up and walked out of the room leaving the confused Spock behind her.

* * *

4. Scotty

"So ya and the Captain lass?" Scotty asked her.

"Whatever you heard, it's a lie." Darcy stated.

"Really? I heard it's goin' on for a while now." He replied.

She snorted and shook her head. "Well it hasn't."

Scotty stared at him and nodded. "Wonder who started the rumor then?"

"I don't know, but I would just love to Taser them." Darcy replied.

* * *

5. Bones

Darcy set on the biobed as McCoy went over her test results for her checkup. "You seem healthy enough."

"Fantastic." Darcy sighed. "Hey Doc, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He stated, putting her information into the computer. "Is this about you and the Captain?"

Darcy groaned and rolled her eyes. "I am not having sex with the man."

"I know." He replied. "You've been celibate ever since you arrived."

"Then I don't know how the rumor got started." She replied.

"People love to talk." He replied.

"Then they should talk about something else." She muttered and hopped off the bed. "I'll see you later Doc." She left the med-bay and went back to her rooms.

* * *

1+ Jim

"So when did we start having sex?" Kirk asked her.

"A few months ago." She stated. "According to the rumor."

He looked thoughtful. "Why wasn't I informed about this?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, it was a need to know basis." She snorted as she continued to eat her late dinner. It was only the two of them in the mess hall. "And now you know."

"I still missed out on all the fun." He replied. "Because now the rumor is that we broke up."

She rolled her eyes. "We were never together."

"Exactly." He replied staring at her. Their eyes met and he flashed her smile and laughed, they let the silence wash over them. He stood up with her when she went to put up her trey and walked her to her door. "Good night Miss Lewis."

"Night Cap." She opened her door and turned to look up at him. Her eyes staring into his when it happened; their lips crashed together and she pulled him into her room. The door closed behind them as they rushed to pull off each other's clothes, flinging across the room.

An hour later Darcy and Jim lied there on her bed, arms loosely wrapped around one another. "This is how rumors start." She whispered.

"I kind of like rumors." He replied.


End file.
